Cartoon Cartoon Tuesdays Pilot
by thebestkindofstupid
Summary: Johnny picks tries to get a date at Falsom. Cow & Chicken go to catch monsters in Nowhere. Courage goes to take a vacation in I. M. Weasel town named after I. M. Weasel . I.M weasel goes to help Townsville get rid of their monster problem. The powerful girls investigate Dexter's Lab for evil activity and Dexter tries to get around in Aron City.


Cartoon Cartoon Tuesdays: The Pilot

By The Best Kind of Stupid

**Other consideration by OmegaDelta**

**This is a redux of the original chapter 1 I did. I admit the story was hard to follow along, but I've revised this story, and there shall more descriptions about what's going on, instead of just hoping you understand the joke.**

**Intro Time**

Chicken: Momma had a chicken

Cow: momma had a cow

Both: Dad was proud/Didn't care How

The Cow and Chicken intro starts normally until

The film is ripped vertically, and Johnny comes out and say "one, two, three." The _Johnny Bravo_ intro starts normally until…

I.R. Baboon stands in front of the screen, sniffs his finger and starts dancing, and the I.M. Weasel intro continues as planned until…

The Powerpuff Girls fly by in the blink of an eye, and the PPG intro (minus the origin story part) starts up.

The News Reporter then pushes the screen up and says, "We interrupt this program to bring you… _Courage the Cowardly Dog _show …starring… Courage the Cowardly Dog. Abandoned as a pup, he was found by Muriel…"

Suddenly the screen goes to static for a second and we see Cow and Chicken dancing. Then, the Powerpuff Girls fly by again, and then Weasel comes back into focus, but then Johnny starts doing "the Monkey," and everything gets out of hand.

"Hey, this is our show!" Cow says, with Chicken standing next to her.

Johnny then says "No way, this new programming block is mine. I deserve it. I'm the only one here with two eyes. Wait."

"We deserve it," Blossom said.

"I beg your pardon, but this time slot was originally promised to me on January 31st, of the year 2012," I.M. Weasel said, in a matter-of-factly voice.

"No way! It's my show, Weasel," Baboon said.

Weasel then says, "Hey, I thought you couldn't speak with correct grammar. Why the sudden change in speech?"

Baboon says, "I'm not incapable of learning Weasel. I took speech therapy classes, and by golly, I'm going to make great use of them."

"But it's my show," Blossom continued arguing with Johnny as I.R. and Weasel continued talking. They hadn't stopped at the sound of Baboon using correct grammar like Weasel, possibly due to them not being around Baboon as much.

"Hey, it's our show," Eddy said.

"No way, you've had your run longer than anyone else here," Buttercup said. The 3 Ed's just take it and walk off.

The gaggle of characters continued arguing without the Ed's until the director came and announced the new show _Cartoon Cartoon Tuesdays_.

The Toons agree and a remixed version of the classic _Cartoon Cartoon Fridays _theme song plays with the Ed's making brief cameos. (They have their own fanfic you know).

On the day of March 31st , 2009, the city of Falsom received… (camera changes from city to Johnny Bravo standing in the park)… a strange visitor. There with a black shirt and an insatiable love for women, stood a blonde muscular man. He stood there in the park, flexing his muscles striking a pose. It was at this time, 9:31 A.M. that two children went to ask him a question: what the heck was he doing? Cow and Chicken were their names.

Cow asked Johnny, "Excuse me sir, but …what exactly are you doing?"

Johnny responded by saying, "Listen, kid, I ain't got no time for any small-pints. I'm here to…"

"_We interrupt this program to bring you some important news about this fanifc"_

_The reporter from _A Pup named Scooby Doo _sits at a news desk and says, "anything Johnny says about picking up women will be censored due to 's idea of family friendliness. Now back to our regularly scheduled program."_

"get the dames."

Cow and Chicken continued to talk to Johnny about things until they brought up the idea of taking a picture of a real life monster and winning $10,000. Johnny formulates a plan to get them out of his hair. This sounds a bit out of character for Johnny, but he said it stupidly. Of course, Cow and Chicken aren't the most intelligent, so they went along with the idea that "There are monsters in the middle of **nowhere**." Sure enough, Nowhere turned out to be a real place, and so they traveled there.

Meanwhile, Dexter was looking through the library books he had picked up from Aaron city. (He had read all of the interesting books at HIS library) He then realized that the check out tag …thing… I don't know what it's called to be quite honest… said "_Tuesday, 31__st__ of March, 2009" _Dexter was shocked. He had a library book that was _almost_ overdue. He didn't want to make a bad first impression at this new library. To tell you the truth, this one was actually nicer than the last, ever since Dee Dee became the poster girl for the place. Dexter went right away to Aaron city. He pressed the button on the cross walk thing at the library with the thick book over his head.

We'll come back to Dexter later…but right now, it's Courage's turn. Courage was sitting in a lawn chair as the sunlight danced all over him. He had decided to take a vacation from the hustle and bustle of nowhere's monsters to take a break in Weasel Town (named after a certain miracle-worker). I'll never reveal how he earned this vacation. Eustace had only one ticket from a certain contest. Eustace learned not to be selfish at this point (though it was hard for him to accept it at times), so he decided to give the ticket to Courage, and Muriel jumped at the idea. Courage just hoped nothing bad would happen to Muriel. Something bad happening to Eustace he could live with. As a red squirrel-like animal ran by on all-fours, he quickly noticed Katz walking out of the dry-cleaners across the street from the park he was staying at. Courage quickly ran and a chase began.

Elsewhere, Dexter was standing there at the crosswalk in Aaron city, with a book over his head, and had been standing there for 2 hours and 31 minutes.

While Dexter was waiting in vain for someone to let him pass, so he could deliver the book on time, Cow and Chicken had made their way to Nowhere, Kansas. "How they managed to get halfway across the country?" you ask. Well, the fact of the matter is that no cartoon has accurate geography. They had made their way to the EXACT center of nowhere and had found an old house. There, on the front porch, stood a very grumpy man with no teeth. Cow and Chicken went up to him, and before they could ask him anything, the man said, "Not more stupid animals," and immediately left in his truck. That man was obviously Eustace.

Muriel came out with a pan full of cookies. "Oh my, Eustace ran off again. I don't suppose you children would be able to eat all of these cookies, would you?" Muriel asked. Instantly forgetting the objective at hand, the two kids spent some time eating cookies.

Meanwhile at Falsom, Johnny wasn't doing so well with the ladies. "Hey, toots, how about you and me go **on a romantic trip through flowers while I act like a pig**," Johnny said. Johnny then gets kicked, kicked, punched, punched, kicked, kicked, and roundhoused to the ground by the lady. What? Roundhoused isn't a word? Who cares; I am the author. The brown-haired woman then walks off, and Johnny just lays there for a short while. Johnny then notices a blonde woman and says, "Hey, woman, I'm Johnny Bravo," goes on about himself for about 3 minutes, and finishes saying, "so how about you and me go admire myself." The blonde woman just left. "It's her, right? It's not me. No, it's definitely not me," Johnny said in denial. Johnny then went up to someone else, saying "hey, toots, can we hang?"

"I'm a man," the woman-looking man said.

Johnny screams and runs off.

**End of chapter one. Stay tuned for chapter 2 (eventually).**


End file.
